It All Started with a Space Elevator and a Crazy Doctor In Space
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: Finding a mysterious Space Elevator, America demands that Russia explores it with him! Reluctantly, (at first,) the Russian Nation agrees, dragging himself into something unplanned; an adventure. Now having embarked, the two met an, "Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park," aliens, being able to breath in space and being much furrier, will the two make it out with their sanity?


**Author's Note: Welcome, Ladies and Gentle Nations, Wisps and hedgehogs, evil scientists and robot lackeys, welcome to this odd cross over that will NOT be in the crossover section, because to be honest, do YOU ever go there that often? Hmm? Didn't think so! XD Anyways, as Sonic would say, let's JUICE!**

**NOTE: I do not own Sonic Colors, Hetalia, or Portal. Also, I am in no way making fun of furries, merely making an YGOTAS reference. Furries, you keep making your fan art, because I make Sonic art sometimes too. Anyways, let's go!**

"Well, it says in this brochure I found on the floor of this space elevator," America announced enthusiastically, opening up the large, complicated brochure and twirling a ring with a key on one finger, "Along with the keys-"

"Your people just leave the keys in their space elevators?" Russia asked, surprised as gave a disbelieving look, "Why wo-"

"I never said it was, geez, don't get your boxers in a twist," America replied, rolling his sky blue eyes from behind the brochure and his glasses as he added, "Besides, Tony probably has something to do with this anyway-"

"Why would you keep an alien in your house and not give him to your government?" Russia asked with a sniff, tabbing his boot impatiently as he tried to read what America was reading. No luck it seemed, his English wasn't that great with the written Latin alphabet….. Yet….

The name on the front though, read pretty clear and he scrunched his brows in confusion.

_Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park? _He thought, processing such an odd name, _how is it interstellar? Is it space themed…? And Eggman? What kind of name is-_

"Yo! Ruskie! You missed a plot point, y'know, something important connecting to this MacGuffin-"

"I get the TV Tropes slang you're throwing out," He growled in annoyance, not liking that he had been thrown out of his inner monolog, and wanting to figure out the meaning of the title by himself, "And anyways, what are you babbling about Amerika?"

America rolled his eyes and trusted the pamphlet into his hands, retorting with a raised brow, "Here, read it since you obviously can't listen to my awesome hero voice-"

"I can't read it Amerika." He replied bluntly, a slightly depressed air surrounding his self at the thought of not being able to do something beneficial.

America stared at Russia for a moment, till shrugging and taking it back, replying, "M'kay. That kind of sucks dude, but I can't read or write any of the languages I can speak broski…"

By this point, Russia had already tuned out his "horrible," amount of America slang and was staring up at the sky. In the distance, his curious eyes could make out an odd, large structure, (an orb of sorts,) with smaller orbs attached to it by some sort of force. He felt something…. Ambitious stir inside him. Feeling his pipe in the hammer space under his coat, he gave a smile… An oddly confident smile that looked very different from his usual saccharine smile.

Giving a chuckle, he interrupted America by snatching the keys from him and running towards the space elevator as America yelled in surprise, "Hey! Give those back! I wasn't done with my exposition!"

"Nyet~ Come and get me!" He sang teasingly, opening the door and jamming the key into the ignition. Noticing it the steering mechanism he swore and thought, _darn, it's a stick shift…._

"What? Can't drive stick?" America asked with a smirk, pushing Russia aside and shifting starting the elevator, overconfidence oozing from him in waves.

Narrowing his eyes, waves of annoyance rolled off of him in return and he grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting as he glowered down at America, "Da, I can't….."

"Weeeeeeeeeelll that sucks for you!" America sang, sticking out his tongue afterwards and shifting the stick shift before pondering aloud in confusion, "Wait, if this is an elevator, why does it need a steering wheel in the first pl-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the elevator shot up at high speeds, making both World Powers scream shill, girly screams as they were forced by the velocity against the walls of the elevator. Lips flapping because of the speed with eye lids peeled back, Russia yelled at him over the roar of the atmosphere they were breaking, "Stop this crazy thing Amerika!"

"I. Don't. Know. HOW!" America yelled back, tears developing in his dry eyes. Trying to move his arm from the wall, he was forced to use all his strength to combat the force of the speed pushing him down. Freeing his arm, he shifted the elevator into a slower gear, making them slow down considerably.

Falling to the ground in a heap, the two shook like leaves as they clutched each other, staring with haunted looks as they made small whimpering noises. Noticing they were hugging one another, they each bolted up and made disgusted noises, brushing imaginary dust off of themselves and looking away awkwardly.

"Geez, way to cop a feel Ruskie," America muttered, hugging himself and trying to slink down into his bomber jacket that was over a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt as he shuffled around in his… Polar bear fuzzy pajama bottoms and not matching teal zebra slippers?

Gazing at his attire, (now noticing it for random not plot convenience,) Russia raised a disbelieving brow and asked, "Really? You stole Canada's pants?"

Glaring up at him, he asked while throwing up his arms angrily, "How would you know that?! What are you, trying to get into my bro's pants?!"

Rolling his eyes, he pointed out with a glare, "I couldn't if I wanted to. You're wearing them."

Hissing like a ferial cat, he turned away and crossed his arms, pouting. Sliding his eyes over, he replied scathingly, "Well, your outfit's stupid too! You're wearing some creepy trench coat with buttons, a sweater, rubber winter boots and wool pants!"

Sighing, Russia retorted, "It's Winter where I live!"

"Doesn't explain the sweater with the snow man!" He yelled, waving his arms in random directions.

Before Russia could start to berate his behavior, a red, laser like light flashed over the duo, making both of them stop in their petty arguing and turn to look at the source.

Attached to the wall, vines reaching up to the ceiling in a tangle of cords, and robotic attachments hung a…. Potato… With a yellow "eye" screwed onto the front…

Staring at… The robotic… Potato… Android… Thing? Anyways, staring at the robot, they heard a feminine, auto tuned voice announced, "Ready to animorphsized and make closet furry dream come true for test subj- I mean passengers."

America looked over and saw Russia's face go red slightly as he coughed, hiding half of his face behind his scarf and muttering, "I am not a furry…."

"Riigggght, so that's why you don't have that bear skin rug on your living room floor." America snarked, smirking at him while Russia objected in defense.

"Hey! Bear skin rugs are chic, that's what France told me!" Russia gave him a glare and then turned to the robotic potato, his expression switching to his sweet, plastic, childish smile as he asked all too sweetly, "What are you doing?"

"Turning both of you into anamorphic cartoon animals in the name of science and the regulation of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. All passengers must have fur, claws, and large animesque eyes to be allowed into the park." The robot explained in a slightly smug sounding tone, blinking her optic center.

Narrowing his eyes, he sighed and nodded, "Alright. Hurry up and do it then da?"

"Wait, wait Ruskie what is she-" America stammered, paling as he stared in horror, eyes darting to look at the AI and Russia, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Request confirmed. Please stand still. Eggman Enterprises is not responsible for fur in uncomfortable places, dry mouth, dandruff, light headedness, thoughts of suicide-"

"Just do it already!" America snapped, now hugging Russia's arm tightly to calm himself down, making the taller nation give him a slightly sympathetic look at pat his head.

"Alright, alright, sheesh you could have waited for me to go on a rambling list of warnings," the AI replied, rolling her optic center and giving him a glare. Blinking, her red laser scanned over the two and went down slowly.

As the laser went down, their bodies started to change. Both rather tall nations started to become shorter to the ground, their clothes pooling around their bodies, (except Russia's scarf, which he stubbornly kept on, along with America's glasses.) Squeezing his now large eyes shut, America clenched his teeth, only to feel rather sharp canines and gasped. Opening his eyes, he gazed over at Russia, eyes widening.

Instead of being human, (and a towering tall one at that.) Compared to the height they were now, Russia was still tall, (About 4'11,) but still not as tall as before. His silvery beige hair staying the same, the tundra nation was now a white polar bear. His tan/pink scarf was still wrapped around his neck, but now he wasn't wearing anything…. And oddly enough, he didn't have anything hanging out…. Actually, both of them didn't, (It was their it just wasn't-well, jeez you perverts, I'm not describing this in any further depth! This isn't hentai!)

Swiveling his slightly adorable, little polar bear ears, Russia raised a make shift brow and asked curiously, showing his prominent fangs, "Um, Amerika… I was going to ask why we're now wearing cartoony gloves and no shoes…. And why we don't have toes, but I think it's more beneficial to ask what breed of dog you're suppose to be."

"Awww, I wanted to be a kickass dragon….." America whined pouting and giving the puppy dog eyes that Russia had to admit, they looked rather adorable…

Anyways, America shook his head, blinking rabidly. Sitting down on the floor, he started to scratch his ear with his paw, (foot-paw? Aw screw this,) and replied with a yawn, showing his smaller canines and replied, "Eh, I'm a beagle. Pretty reliable."

His hair style of wheat, slightly tousled locks with his ever apparent cow lick sticking up. His large blue eyes were surrounded by black rings of fur on his brown fur, his ears dotted with black, tan and white spots. His feet and hands were covered with black "sock" markings. His tan muzzle was rather furry, and a white "flag" marking was on the end of his spotty tail. All in all, he looked like a standard beagle, if beagles walked upright and such.

Nodding, Russia gave a genuine smile and complimented, "Well, you look rather adorable for an alien beagle."

Looking away, he twiddled his gloved hands and whistled nonchalantly, "T-thanks."

Suddenly, his hind paw brushed against something solid and…. Breathing on the floor, and the beagle whipped around, eyes widened and pupils dilated to find:

A… White Persian cat with… Long tendrils of wavy blonde hair were parted to the left with parts of their hair framing the side of their face and curling back around their head above that. Their hair also went all the way down their back, (he presumed,) and extra curly fur around their muzzle and just fur. Their long bushy tail was twitching slightly.

Suddenly, their lids opened wide, revealing familiar oceanic eyes and-

"Mon dieu!" they shouted, bolting up and examining their paws, covered with long gloves that went up past their elbows. Blinking their eyes, the feline squinted them and meowed curiously, "Russia? America? What are you-where-what is going on?!"

Sighing, America face palmed (pawed? Eh, I don't know,) while Russia gave a sympathetic look and helped the French Persian up gently.

"Shhh, it's alright France," he coos rather softly, holding him up with a cheerful, calm smile, "Obviously you've followed us and well…. We're trying to get into a-"

"Destination arrived. Passengers are now aloud to now exit the cabin and make their way inside the park," the potato droid announced in slight monotone, before giving a smug air and replying, "Try not to fall to your deaths in the zero gravity or suffocate, and have a nice day."

Looking up from his face pawing, America blinked and gave a look of horror. France, hair sticking straight on end, stared into Russia's eyes. Said nation, had opened his eyes, giving an aura of dread and unhappiness as his face contorted into a sinister grin.

"Da, we shall comrade," he replied, chuckling darkly. Grasping France and America's wrists, he dragged the two distressed nations followed him out into:

**Author's Note: A CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! :D Awwww yeah! Pulling a jerk move! :D SUCK IT ANI!**

Anyways, welcome to an idea that's been boiling in my head for a while now~ :D I'm a huge Sonic fan, huge Hetalia fan, and huge TV Tropes lurker, so why not combine all into one! :D

Ohhhh and I like Portal! :D PotatOS should show that off. XD

**Well, here it is! I like writing these three characters, so I'm writing them because I can! And let it be known, this fanfic really isn't all that serious or melodramatic. It's just fun, like the game the plot will be slightly based on, **_**Sonic Colors**_**! Because it mentions SPAAAAACEEEE! YEEE-HAAAWWWWW! XD**

**Also, (surprisingly,) there won't be any pairings… At all… maybe, probably YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! ADVENTURE! (What, do you want Russia and together? :D Surrreeee mwahahahahha!)**

**So, see you until the next chapter, and remember, ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE! :D**


End file.
